Las casualidades no existen
by WarmnessSoul
Summary: Aveces lo mejor que te puede pasar es que tu ex te deje plantada. Nunca sabes las sorpresas que te puede dar la vida. ONE-SHOT improvisado.


"Cuando te toca, aunque te quites y cuando no, aunque te pongas."

Frozen/Hanna/Kristanna.

* * *

LAS CASUALIDADES NO EXISTEN.

Después de varios meses de noviazgo y una ruptura reciente, Anna decide aceptar una cita con Hans para hablar y mínimo, esperaba que él se disculpara por todo.

̶ Probablemente está en el área de comida de la plaza. ̶ Pensó Anna para sí. Después de que rogarle por dos semanas para que se acepte verla, seguramente Hans no era tan idiota como para dejarla plantada.

Maldición, habré llegado tarde Hans es muy impaciente y seguramente se fue a los 5 minutos de espera. ̶

Odiaba estar sin teléfono, no hay hora de ver la hora, no escuchaba la música mientras iba en el transporte, las horas en la universidad el parecían más largas. En la aleta, ni siquiera, tomo las fotos junto a su hermana Elsa, quien nunca intentó llamar la atención de los chicos, sin embargo, su hermoso cabello platinado hacía un hermoso contraste con su piel blanca como la nieve, que hacía una vez que sus Ojos azules resaltaran y compás con sus labios rosas. Y eso hacía que volviera a verla en cualquier lugar en el que ella pusiera sus delicadas tortas, caminando con toda la elegancia que solo una reina pudiera poseer.

̶ Él me hizo daño, es él quien debe estar buscándome, no yo a él. ̶ ̶ ̶.

Cansada de tanto caminar y dar vueltas, decidió sentarse en una banca lejana al centro, no quería que nadie la viera. Comenzó un recuerdo de aquellos momentos que han tenido con Hans, sus grandes y largas charlas sin sentido, el par de fiestas a las que fueron juntos, las veces que fueron a cine a ver películas para niños; Todo lo que habia ido a la basura en el momento en que se presentaron a la amiga Rapunzel, una chica blanca de largo cabello rubio y hermosos ojos verdes aceituna. Era una joven bastante hermosa a decir verdad, y supo que ella había puesto los ojos en su novio.

̶Rapunzel. ̶ habló por lo bajo mientras fruncía el ceño.

¿Cómo es posible que la haya preferido? Yo de verdad lo amaba. Y ella, maldición, ella era mi amiga ... ̶ ̶ ̶... ̶ Seguramente no hay vino por hacer algo con Punzie. ̶

Se sintió estúpido, había tomado tiempo en delinear sus ojos aguamarina y ponerse algo de labial. Le tomó varias horas escoger el mejor atuendo y los mejores zapatos. Y ahí estaba, sentada en una banca lejos de la multitud calmando la horrible sensación de haber sido plantada.

En la banca vacía de al lado, un par de chicos se aproximaba a tomar un asiento. Un chico de piel blanca y cabellos dorados acompañados por un excéntrico moreno bastante atractivo.

̶ Por favor, Kristoff, anímate. El aburrido debe ser yo, terminado con Mérida hace 3 días y mírame, estoy como nunca. ̶ Mencionaba con una voz bastante desesperada el chico de ojos marrones.

̶ Acabo de perder el partido de hockey, ¿Qué esperas? Vamos Eugene, sabes que deseaba ganar. ̶ Replicaba el blondo, mientras subía la mirada hacia la pequeña chica solitaria de cabello cobrizo.

Arqueando una ceja, Eugene miró a la misma dirección que Kristoff. Pensó que buena idea idea para que su amargado amigo se animar y pudieran entrar en la gran casa de videojuegos.

Deberías ir a hablarle, se ve muy sola. ̶ Dijo de manera Eugene, mientras que sonreía y miraba un Kristoff, quién a la vez fue regresado a la realidad por la voz del fastidiosa que hacía juego al tipo que el portaba.

̶ Olvídalo, debe estar esperando a alguien. ̶ Tomó asiento y comenzó una guardar algunos folletos que había recibido. No estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Él mismo solo quería largarse a casa.

Anna no tenía noción del tiempo, sabía que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando a Hans, pero no llegó. No quiso estar en duda, así que decidió acercarse inocentemente hacia el par de jóvenes que la parálisis, hablaban de jugar. A ella le importaba una mierda de qué hablaran.

̶ Disculpen chicos, żpuedes decirme la hora? Por favor. ̶

Eugene miró a Kristoff, y este entendió que debía sacar su teléfono inmediatamente.

̶ Es la una con cuarenta y cinco minutos. ̶ Contestó el blondo mientras que sus manos temblaban ligeramente al metro de nuevo su teléfono al bolsillo.

Anna miró por unos segundos los ojos color miel de ese chico que pareció amable, y sin más, agradeció y se fue. Kristoff admiró la belleza de esa joven, era realmente guapa. Y su voz era dulce, aunque notaba una pizca de tristeza en ella.

̶ Yo en tu lugar, ir a buscar antes de que vaya más lejos, viejo. ̶ Eugene volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos. Ésta vez le haría caso.

Mientras que Anna caminaba por los lugares, echaba una mirada a su alrededor, conservando aún la esperanza de ver a Hans. Estúpido pelirrojo. Ya se vengaría. Comenzó a planear algo para que sintiera lo mismo que ella, estaba segura de que la búsqueda y el estanque de pretexto cualquier excusa. Mentiras, fingir querer volver con él, amabilidad, proyectos escolares: un sinfín de cosas pensaba la pequeña, a la vez que maldecía en su mente mil veces al tipo que la había dejado plantada.

Oye, ¡espera! ̶ Una voz masculina la hizo voltear, y para su sorpresa, era el chico que le había dado la hora. Duda, miró a los lados para asegurarse de que hablaba a ella.

Hola, ¿pasa algo? ̶ preguntó la joven mientras se alzaba una ceja.

¿como te llamas? ̶ preguntó directamente Kristoff, mientas le sonreía.

̶ S-soy Anna. ̶ Contestó. Una mueca extraña se apoderó de ella.

¿Tienes algo que hacer? ̶

Estaba esperando a alguien. ̶ contestó La alegría de la vida.

̶ ¿Gustas ir a comer papas fritas? Solitario el rubio sin saber qué decir exactamente.

̶ Me gustaría, pero debo llegar a casa. Mi hermana me debe estar esperando y prometí que no tardaría. Seguramente después. ̶ mintió la joven, notando como los parpados de ese chico había bajado.

Oh, está bien, claro, debí suponerlo. Amm, que te vaya bien. ̶ contestó desanimado.

Anna comenzó un caminar, y el cabo de algunos pasos, volvió a la imagen con la imagen del chico caminando en la dirección opuesta. Lo miró de espaldas y no pudo evitar sentir un ligero cosquilleo. Después de todo, ella había ido por alguien que no llegó y el ojimiel de haber mantenido alejada de esos pensamientos, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. No hay nada que hacer fuera de su casa. Además de haber ofrecido papas fritas.

* * *

 **Hola humanitos :D buenos días, tardes o noches, lo que sea. En primer lugar muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este One-Shot. Es el primero que hago así que espero que no se hayan hecho muchas ilusiones xD. Acepto sus críticas buenas y malas, las recibo con mucho amor.**

 **Linda vida!**


End file.
